Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a faucet and, more particularly, to a faucet with sensing activation for air blowing and discharge of water and liquid soap.
Description of the Related Art
Hand-washing is a pretty common hygiene practice in daily life. When we wash our hands, the first step is to squeeze soap into the hands from a soap dispenser, the second step is to rub our hands palm to palm and open the faucet to rinse the hands, and last step is to blow dry the hands with a hand dryer. Those hand-washing procedures are too many and complicated, making them inconvenient for hand-washing.